


性取向纠正训练

by lockwriter109



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), 守望先锋
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockwriter109/pseuds/lockwriter109





	性取向纠正训练

1

好的长官要紧跟士兵的情绪变化，

莱耶斯站在主楼楼顶上拿着望远镜偷望

他发现自己的男孩最近有些心不在焉

总是迷茫的望着远方

2

医生，麦克雷出事了，

他不是我的那个杰西了，

我的杰西他活泼又多话，每顿可以吃三碗

不是这个沉默着在沙发上坐着的乖巧少年，望着热腾腾的食物沉默不语

3

莫里森是个称职的指挥官，

他喜欢每周巡视暗影守望

在老同事面前

刷刷存在感，

4

我的杰西望着远远走来的莫里森。

眼冒精光。

这好像不是第一次露出这种表情

莱耶斯悲痛的抱住头，觉得呼吸都不太顺畅。

我养的男孩，弯的悄无声响……

5

莫里森再来串门的时候，

莱耶斯把麦克雷按在了训练场。

指挥官反正每周都来

谁陪着都一样

纠正男孩扭曲的爱恋，才是当务之急

6

莫里森，帮我一个忙，莱耶斯神神秘秘。

你去告诉麦克雷，你的性取向。

7

机智的长官躲在主楼顶上望，

听说知道爱情无望，才容易断了念想。

异性恋的他与同性恋的你

是时候一起好好想一想

8

莫里森近日有些惆怅

老同事最近不陪我视察，

有点不想再来暗影守望，

突然他又找我帮忙。不管多奇怪，都要帮。

指挥官说的掷地有声：“杰西，我是同性恋”

9

那天男孩在卫生间呆了一下午

从那以后，杰西的眼神愈加悲凉，

转移注意力不知能不能帮上忙。

莫里森来的那几天，多加几百个战术翻滚

被拒绝的伤痛，为师会慢慢帮你休养……

10

一个月没让杰西见莫里森，

他好像更加吃得更少了，

长官在心中语重心长，

舍不得狠心，断不了他的念想

11

好像不见好，

长官有些慌。

灰心丧气的看着男孩慢慢熬成青灰色的脸庞

12

杰西吃的越来越少

莱耶斯心急火燎

要不，不纠正了

反正早就认定，他是我带过的最差的一届。

所以多差，不都一样。

同性恋就同性恋吧，长官释然的想

13

就是对不起莫里森了，

他在主楼的顶上拿着望远镜偷望

看着男孩乖乖的把自己准备的东西送到指挥官手上

14

今天视察的指挥官，依然没能如愿的受到老同事的接待。

不过意外的收到麦克雷准备的礼物。

整整一大包哲学大片，总是笑的如沐春风，表象正直的指挥官，脸红到不可想象……

15

听说约会五次，就可以同床。

莱耶斯算了算，

安排他们一起去基地的训练场喝过茶，  
一起去基地的武器库喝过茶，  
一起去基地的休息室喝茶，  
一起去基地的医疗室喝茶，  
一起去基地的资料馆喝茶。

刚好五次。

是时候安排个洞房

16

好的长官，总是贴心的准备好一切

莱耶斯在主楼的顶上拿着望远镜偷望，

杰西终于喝下了他准备好的，下了药的水。

摇摇晃晃的进了卧房

17

只能帮你到这了，

大功告成的莱耶斯，放下望远镜。

他拎起水壶迎着楼顶的风，潇洒的灌下一口

味道好像有点不对劲，长官吧唧了下嘴。

低头一看，水壶的背面，歪歪扭扭的刻了个McCree

18

杰西麦克雷

是个直男，

最近长官的训练强度增大了，

他累得无精打采

只剩力气支撑自己望着远处发呆

唯有远处缓缓走来的指挥官，倍感亲切。

因为指挥官视察时总要莱耶斯长官作陪，

每周的那天，训练可以少一点。

想到这里，少年眼冒精光。

19

突然某天，一切都变的有些不正常，

指挥官来的那天，训练翻倍，战术翻滚增多。

对什么都没了食欲，身体不滚了，肠子还在继续。

看着向自己款款走来的金发指挥官，下意识的想起刚做完的战术翻滚，胃里难受，有些想吐。

不过指挥官突然说他是同性恋，

怎么办？

算了，先憋着吧，等他走了再吐

20

某一天训练后猛喝多了水，

扶着腰摇摇晃晃的回到了寝室。

然后就突然冲进来的长官很不人道的强了

直男麦克雷生无可恋，男人的尊严受到了重创

本想认真严肃的告诉长官，自己是个直男。

但是长官说今天给放假不用训练

那好吧……

杰西抬起臀部张开腿，

麻烦请再来一次，

我明天还想接着休息

-end-


End file.
